BSBS (BaekSooBaek Show)
by younlaycious88
Summary: [NEW UPDATE LAST CHAPTER] Mau tau kisah cinta Hunhan, Baekyeol, Sulay, Kaisoo, Taoris dan Xiuchen? Bagaimana mereka bertemu hingga akhirnya menikah? Penasaran? Saksikan hanya di BSBS alias BaekSooBaek Show. Dont miss it!
1. Chapter 1

**Masterpiece of Younlaycious**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: BSBS (BaekSooBaek Show) – Chapter 1**

**Cast: EXO Members **

**Genre: Humor, Family, BoysxBoys**

**Rate: Aman dikonsumsi semua umur**

**Length: Enaknya berapa shoot y?**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita murni dari kepala Youn, tapi cast nya bukan milik Youn wkwkwkwkwk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisa…pe..pe..mi…mi..pemirsa….jumpa lagi dengan saya, Baeksoo dan rekan saya Soobaek dalam acara BSBS alias BaekSooBaek Show." Baeksoo si namja imut membuka acara, yang klo kita liat-liat wajahnya mirip dengan…..ahhhh…ntar juga tau…..malam ini dia berdandan ala Lady Gaga maka jadilah Baeksoo Gaga, dengan kacamata bulat gede, wig warna pink menyolok mata, lipstick merah menyolok mata. Membuat para namja dan seme gemes pengen ngebungkus bawa pulang.

"Malam hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial pake telor jangan lupa dibungkus 6 ya mas." SooBaek lagi pesen martabak rupanya. Namja bermata belok seperti burung hantu yang miripppp banget ma…..rahasia deh biar surprise…..yang dandannya ga kalah heboh ma rekannya, klo si rekan jadi Baeksoo Gaga maka dia bertransformasi jadi SooBaek Perry….Namja bermata belok ini lupa klo dia lagi syuting live sekarang. Gegara bawaan orok pengen martabak.

"Sssttt…kita lagi syuting live nih, pesen martabaknya ntar aja. Maap pemirsa harap maklum rekan saya lagi ngidam maklum orang hamil." Baeksoo mengambil alih acara.

"Ehhh maap permirsa, bawaan orok nih. Baeklah kita lanjut deh ya…malam ini tema acara kita adalah Happy Family, jadi bintang tamunya adalah mereka yang tertangkap oleh kru kami sebagai keluarga bahagia. Mau tau siapa aja mereka? Don't go anywhere! Setelah iklan yang satu ini kita akan berbincang-bincang dengan mereka."- Soobaek

Saat lagi iklan, tiba-tiba studio 6 SBTV diserang oleh segerombolan anak kecil. Baeksoo dan Soobaek yang melihat ini jelas aja bingung pan dalam script acara kaga ada ngundang anak kecil. Mana tuh anak kecil dandanannya mirip semua, ada yang segerombolan dandanannya kaya mafia (?), ada yang kaya SNSD, ada yang kaya EXO, ada yang malaikat bertanduk satu (?), ada yang pemain bola, ada yang kotak tipi dalemnya bakpao. Yang klo di total jumlahnya udah memenuhi setengah studio sendiri.

"Soo, lu ngundang anak panti asuhan?" – Baeksoo.

"Kaga…kaga….bukan gw. Lagian daripada ngundang anak panti mending gw undang anak-anak gw. Tapi kok perasaan tuh wajah-wajah kaga asing y?" Soobaek memperhatikan wajah anak-anak itu satu persatu.

"Iya gw juga kaya kenal ma wajah-wajah mereka." Baeksoo juga mengamati anak-anak itu, mulai berpikir.

"Astagaaaaa….itu kannn…..anak-anaknya Kim Jongin dan hhmmppththth" Baeksoo langsung bekep mulutnya Soobaek.

"Ssstttt….iya gw udah sadar kok. Tapi jangan dikasih tau ke pemirsa dong, ntar kaga surprise." Baeksoo melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Soobaek.

"Asddghhfkl! Tangan lu bau jengkol! Jorok lu! Abis makan kaga cuci tangan. Untung gw setrong klo kaga udah mati kali gw." Cerocos Soobaek sambil ngambil napas banyak-banyak.

"Hehehehe…..maap…bukan salah gw salah kan tuh PD-nim, tadi pas gw lagi makan gw dipanggil syuting kaga sempat dah cuci tangan." Curhat Baeksoo.

"Woyyy…lu bedua standby mulai nih mulai." Teriak sang PD-nim.

Langsung aja Baeksoo dan Soobaek mengambil posisi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pemirsa….kembali lagi bersama kami, Baeksoo dan SooBaek dalam BaekSooBaek Show. Nah…tak perlu menunggu lama, marilah kita panggilkan bintang tamu acara kita. Soo, panggilin gih bintang tamu kita." Perintah Baeksoo sambil pasang penutup telinga, demikian juga dengan para kru dan penonton."

"Testt..testtt…ahhhahhhhahhh…." Soobaek test vocal. "BINTANG TAMU SILAHKAN MASUKKKKK SEKARANGGGGG!" teriak Soobaek, studio langsung gempa.

Tak lama keluarlah 10 orang namja dalam keadaan seperti ikan mabok, jalan sempoyongan, rambut berantakan pokoknya kacau balau penampilan mereka.

"Busettt…lu pada udah tau mau syuting malah mabok-mabokan. Jadi contoh ga baek nih buat penonton di rumah." Ceramah Soobaek.

"Kita emang pada mabok tapi bukan mabok minuman." Jawab Lay, salah satu bintang tamu.

"Gara-gara teriakan lu tuh, mana pake acara kaga nyadar lagi." Sembur Xiumin.

"Hehehehehe…..maap….maap….gw kaga tau suara gw dahsyat banget." Pasang tampang watados. Bintang tamunya pada pingsan denger jawaban Soobaek.

Setelah kehebohan kecil itu acara pun dimulai. Baeksoo menghitung jumlah bintang tamunya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan. Pasalnya di script tertulis 12 orang tapi yang muncul cuma 10 orang.

"Emmmm…ini orangnya kurang 2 y? Kan harusnya ada 12." – Baeksoo

"Iya kurang istri gw Park Baekhyun dan istrinya Kai, Kim Kyungsoo. Maklum mereka lagi sibuk syuting. Jadi ga bisa hadir." jelas Chanyeol. Baeksoo ngangguk-ngangguk. Acara pun dilanjutkan kembali.

"Pemirsa semua, apa kalian mau tau cerita awal kisah cinta para bintang tamu kita? Yukkk mari kita mulai perbincangan kita dengan pasangan yang usia pernikahannya paling lama diantara bintang tamu yang hadir. Wooowww… tahun ini pernikahan mereka akan berumur selusin (?) ehhh maksudnya 12 tahun. Mau tau siapa dia? Yukkk capcusss!" kameran menyorot kea rah pasangan Wu Yi Fan ato gaholnya dipanggil Kris dan Wu Zi Tao alias Tao. 5 orang anak berpakaian mafia (?) mengangkat papan cuci baju (?) tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Taoris is the best", "Daddy Kris is my style", "Tao mommy is the sexy mommy in this world" begitulah kira-kira isi papan cuci bajunya.

"Wowwww….ini pasangan emang top banget deh. Coba liat pemirsa penampilan mereka." Kamera menyorot dari ujung kaki sampe ujung kepala. Paling sesuatu deh diantara yang lain." – Baeksoo

"Apakah kisah awal cinta mereka juga sesuatu seperti penampilan mereka hari ini? Kita langsung aja ngobrol ma mereka. Yukkk cyinnn." Soobaek si penghuni Taman Lawang.

"Emmm….ini siapa yang mau cerita tentang awal pertemuan kalian?" tanya Baeksoo.

"ahhy (Baby), Ahhmu hajja hang heriha, hehe ahi hahihahan (Kamu aja yang cerita, gege lagi sariawan)." – Kris

"Berhubung suami Tao, tercinta lagi sariawan. Jadi Tao aja yang cerita….ehhhh pembaca….dengerin ya kisah Tao dan Kris gege." Tao mulai cerita. Semua mata tertuju padanya *berasa kaya iklan, tapi iklan apaan y?*

"Jadi, 12 tahun lalu. TV di rumah Tao kemasukan semut. Semutnya bukan cuma satu tapi banyak bangettt kaga terhitung deh, pusing klo liatin. Kata Babanya Tao itu gara-gara antenanya rusak makanya TV Tao jadi bersemut. Trus Baba nyuruh Tao ke toko Koh Zhoumi, suruh beli antena. Baba pesennya antena yang paling tinggi diantara semua antena. Sebagai anak yang berbakti pada Baba, Tao berangkat ke tokonya Koh Zhoumi. Pas sampe disana, Tao langsung aja cari antena paling tinggi. Trus, Tao nemu ada satu antena paling tinggi paling besar juga. Tao sempet mikir, semakin tinggi dan besar antena maka siarannya pasti makin bagus trus kali aja makin banyak. Kan jaman Tao remaja dulu stasiunnya cuma 1, TVNR. Yawda, dengan sekuat tenaga langsung aja Tao gotong ke rumah. *Taorong alias Tao setrong* Tau ga apa yang terjadi sampe di rumah?" Semua yang ada di studio kompakan geleng-geleng.

"Antenanya berubah jadi manusia." Katanya mendramatisir. "Jelas aja Tao kaget. Trus Baba bilang mungkin itu dewa antena (?). Yawda…langsung aja Tao pasang di sebelah TV. Dan ajaibnya TV Tao langsung ada siarannya, trus siarannya tiba-tiba jadi banyak. Akhirnya Tao bisa nonton TV lagi deh. Horeeeee." Kata Tao mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Krikkkk….kriiikkkkk…..kriiikkkk…."studio hening.

"Busetttt dah panda, kita serius dengerin lu cerita. Ternyata lu malah curhat soal TV lu. Disini kan pertanyaannya. Awal pertemuan lu ma Kris bukan soal TV lu yang rusak." Sembur Baeksoo pake ujan lokal.

"Bukannn…bukan TV Tao yang rusak tapi, antenanya yang rusak." Protes Tao

"Halah serah lu dah! Udah mending Kris aja yang cerita. Panggil penerjemah khusus buat orang sariawan." Perintah Soobaek.

"Ehhhh….Tao lum selese cerita nih masih ada episode 2 nya." Protes Tao lagi.

"Cerita apaan yang episode 2? Cerita tentang TV lu?" sembur Baeksoo.

"Bukannn…cerita tentang Tao dan Kris gegelah. Yang tadi itu baru pembukaan." – Tao.

"Yawda cepetan lu cerita klo kaga gw cut nih bagian lu." ancam Soobaek.

"Tadi katanya Kris gege yang cerita, sekarang Tao, yang bener yang siapa nih?" Tao gallon.

"Ahhhh serah dah yang penting! Ada yang cerita!" putus Baeksoo.

Tao pun melanjutkan ceritanya kembali. Semua mata kembali fokus pada Tao.

"Jadi begini pemirsa…..tadi itu kan Tao bilang antenanya pas sampe rumah berubah jadi orang. Nah….ternyata Tao yang salah. Jadi yang Tao gotong ke rumah itu Kris ge. Tao salah liat tadi, maklum aja Kris ge ma antena yang dipesen Baba sebelas duabelas. Salahkan tuh Kris ge yang sebelas duabelas ma antena pesenan Baba, jangan salahkan Tao."

"Stop! Stop! Lu cerita kelamaan! Perut gw mules gara-gara cerita lu. Udah langsung inti aja." protes Soobaek.

"Intinya…..Kris ge ga terima gitu trus ngancem mau bunuh Tao sekeluarga kan dia mafia. Tao jadi takutlah, Tao lum siap mati muda. Nah, Kris ge ngajuin syarat mati ato nikah ma dia. Ya Tao milih nikah ajalah daripada mati." Kata Tao mengakhiri ceritanya. Hening kembali.

"Ahhhh….gw kirain gimana ceritanya ternyata gitu doang. Behhhhh lebih seru cerita gw." Protes Luhan.

"Ehhh rusa, yang punya cerita pan gw, napa lu yang protes? Masbuloh?" Tao alay.

"STOPPPPP! JANGAN BERANTEM WOYYYY!" lerai Soobaek, gempa terjadi lagi.

Kris bisik-bisik tetangga ma Baeksoo, "hehenarnya ihi huma hakah-hakahan huwe haja hahi hu hangan hihang ma Hao (Sebenarnya ini cuma akal-akalan gw aja, tapi lu jangan bilang ma Tao)." Kris ngaku.

"Nahhhh…itu tadi cerita dari pasangan Kris dan Tao, semoga ada pembelajaran yang bisa kita petik dari mereka." Baeksoo bijak ketularan Suho.

"Kita akan lanjut ke pasangan kedua….nnggghhh…." Soobaek meringis kesakitan.

"Gw aja sekarang yg cerita. Cerita gw seru loh. Lu kaga bakal rugi." Potong Luhan.

"Ga bisa usia pernikahan gw yang tertua kedua." Protes Lay.

"Berdasar umur gw, yang paling tua jadi gw yang cerita." Xiumin meramaikan aksi protes. Studio menjadi rusuh. Baeksoo cengo, bingung antara bintang tamu ato Soobaek yang kesakitan.

"Aduhhh….ini mana yang gw utamain? Bintang tamu ato nolong Soobaek?" Baeksoo gallon ketularan Tao.

"Nonono…..thebagai maknae harus diutamakan." Sehun joget Nonono A-pink.

"Hunnieeee…kamu fanboynya A-Pink ya?" – Luhan.

"Bukan Lulu chagi. Aku fanboynya Oh Luhan theorang." – Sehun

"Boong! Buktinya barusan kamu joget-joget sambil nyanyi Nonono." – Luhan

"Aku kan bantuin kamu, biar bitha cerita duluan."

"Ehhiya…gw yang cerita dah. Lu semua diem aja." Luhan kembali ke arena kerusuhan.

"Kaga bisa, gw kan leader EXO (?) jadi leader harus duluan." Suho ikutan terlibat.

"Gw duluan aja. Anak gw paling banyak (?)." Chanyeol. *Youn: Ga ada hubungannya Yeol.*

"Kaga bisa gw duluan! Gw masih tergolong maknae." – Kai

"ARRRGGGHHHH…LU SEMUAAAA DIEEEMMMMM BERISIK WOYYYYY! PANGGILIN AMBULANSSSS! GW MAU MELAHIRKANNNNN!" teriak Soobaek. Studio langsung gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah yang terjadi pembaca sekalian?

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang tau?

.

.

.

.

.

Penasaran?

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian mau tau?

.

.

.

.

.

Okee…kita lanjutttt

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada next episode yaa ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeongggg….ketemu Youn lagi nih ^^**

**Wahhhh….FF ini selingan ya ma Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi? Hohohoho**

**Btw, ada yg nonton EXo's Showtime ga? Klo ada pasti inget dgn Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yg jd MC di Ep 6 wkwkwkwkwk nahhh ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari sono hohohoho trus lah menari-nari atao menghantui kepala Youn makanya voilaaaa jadilah FF ini. ** sebenarnya rencananya FF BSBS ini mau Youn tulis setelah Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi? Tamat. Tapi dari kemarin-kemarin kepala Youn dihantui mulu ma ide BSBS ya akhirnya Youn tulis aja heehhehehe…..yaudah begitulah sejarah lahirnya FF ini ^^ ****

**Nahhh….mempersingkat waktu, Youn ucapin met membaca ya ^^**

**Semoga banyak yang terhibur dengan FF ini. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata seperti biasa, REVIEW JUSEYO! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Masterpiece of Younlaycious**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: BSBS (BaekSooBaek Show) – Chapter 2**

**Cast: EXO Members **

**Genre: Humor, Family, BoysxBoys**

**Rate: Aman dikonsumsi semua umur**

**Length: Enaknya berapa shoot y?**

**Warning: Ide cerita murni dari kepala Youn, tapi cast nya bukan milik Youn wkwkwkwkwk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah pemirsa kembali lagi bersama saya, Baeksoo yang sekarang lagi sendiri. Partner saya, Soobaek sedang dalam situasi darurat saat ini. Jadi bagi yang mau nemenin saya dapat segera menghubungi nomor dibawah ini ato langsung saja datang ke studio. Dijamin bayarannya memuaskan (?). Nahhh…sambil menunggu seseorang yang akan menemani saya, kita akan lanjutkan acara kita kepada pasangan kedua. Apakah kalian penasaran? Mau tau siapa mereka? Stay tune on Baeksoo Show (sementara Baeksoo Show dikarenakan Soobaek sedang dalam keadaan darurat)." Kamera menyorot Chanyeol yang lagi mancing di hidungnya. *Youn: Yeol, dapet apaan mancingnya? l Yeol: Dapet gurami ma mujair sekilo lumayan buat makan 3 hari.*

"Ehhh ngapain lu nyorot-nyorot gw?" tanya Chanyeol ga terima disorot dalam keadaan nista.

"Nahhhh….kamera udah menunjukkan pasangan yang akan berbagi ceritanya. Emmm….Chanyeol~ssi bisa kita mulai cerita anda sekarang?" tanya Baeksoo yang pela tapi pasti posisi duduknya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Cerita apaan ya?" lola nih si Yeol *dibakar Yeol*

"Cerita tentang awal pertemuan dengan istri anda hingga menikah." – Baeksoo

"Ahhh…iya…iya sorry-sorry *Yeol dance Sorry-sorry* gw agak lola maklum lum dapat "jatah" dari istri gw." Semua sweetdrop denger jawaban Chanyeol.

"Jadi, bisa anda mulai cerita anda sekarang?" ulang Baeksoo sambil masang wajah -_-

"Okelahhh saya akan mulai cerita saya, tapi sebelumnya semuanya harap fokus dan jangan berisik. Karena cerita saya ini membutuhkan konsetrasi yang tinggi dan keadaan yang tenang." Sebuah boxer bekas pakai yang entah milik siapa melayang ke wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Asghdfjkl! Puiiihhhh! Sapa nih yang ngelempar boxer bekas, mana bau lagi puihhhh!" – Chanyeol.

"Woyyyy….tiang lu kaga usah kebanyakan gaya. Langsung aja cerita." Teriak Chen mewakili seluruh penghuni studio.

"Taukh nih! Mending klo ntar ceritanya baguth." Sela Sehun.

"TENANGGGG SEMUAAA!" teriak Baeksoo, langsung turun ujan lokal (?), seketika hening.

"Lu semua sabar napa, ini juga gw mau mulai cerita." Kata Chanyeol sambil mendekati Baeksoo dan memegang tangannya. Kamera ZOOM IN ZOOM OUT tangan mereka yang saling berpengangan. Chanyeol menatap Baeksoo dalam, membuat si Baeksoo jadi salah tingkah.

"Jadi beginilah awal kisahku dengan istriku….." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baeksoo, tapi masih aja megang tangan Baeksoo. Kris yang sepertinya emosi gegara Chanyeol lama bingit ceritanya, langsung nodongin pisang ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Lu pilih segera mulai cerita ato gw jadiin makan siang naga peliharaan gw si ACE WU?" kata Kris sambil mengacungkan pisangnya.

"Ini juga gw mau mulai cerita, tapi daritadi lu pada gangguin terus gimana gw bisa ceritaaaa?" Chanyeol udah kaga woles lagi.

"Yaudin cepetan! Lu kira kita-kita yang disini pengangguran banyak acara yang harus nungguin cerita lu kelar?" sembur Kai.

Chanyeol narik napas, mengumpulkan kembali jiwanya untuk bercerita. Dia melakukan seperti yang tadi dia lakukan terhadap Baeksoo.

"PAPAAAAHHHHHHH!" teriak sebuah suara kembali mengganggu cerita Chanyeol #PoorChanyeol #ChanyeolYangThelaluThabar

"IYA MAMAH!" – Chanyeol

"JADI GINI YA KELAKUKAN PAPA KLO MAMA LAGI GA ADA?" sembur suara tersebut yang tak lain tak bukan istri dari Park Chanyeol, Park Baekhyun.

"Ehhhh…ahhhh itu ga seperti yang mama lihat kok." nyali Chanyeol langsung ciyut. Semua yang hadir di studio udah nyiapin popcorn. Nontonin drama rumah tangga Baekyeol.

"Ga seperti yang mama liat apa? Papa mau bilang mama buta?" – Baekhyun.

"Bu…bu…buka gitu ma! Mama dengerin penjelasan papa dulu."

"Apa lagi yang perlu dijelaskan hahhh? Papa lupa ya ma perjanjian yang kita buat? Jarak papa dengan uke lain minimal 10 meter. Tapi sekarang papa berani ngelanggar. Mana pake pegang-pegang tangan segala?" sembur Baekhyun makin heboh.

"Maap mengganggu!" Baeksoo mencoba mengintrupsi drama rumah tangga Baekyeol.

"Berisik! Ini urusan rumah tangga gw ma suami gw. Lu orang luar kaga usah ikut campur." Sembur Baekhyun

"Ahhhh klo gitu silahkan lanjutkan. Saya ga akan mengganggu lagi." Baeksoo menjauh dari Baekyeol.

"Mama ga mau tau. Sekarang papa ambil jarak 10 meter."

"Tapi ma klo jarak 10 meter, ntar wajah papa ganteng ga kliatan dong. Sekarang kan lagi syuting live." – Chanyeol

"Bodoh amat! Emang gw pikirin? Mau syuting live, outdoor, indoor ato tengah hutan sekalipun. 10 meter dari uke lain harus ditaati!" – Baekhyun

"Gimana klo 2 meter aja ma?" tawar Chanyeol

"Papa kira mama penjual sayur apa pake tawar-menawar segala? Sekali 10 meter tetep 10 meter! Pilih 10 meter ato ga dapet "jatah" setahun?" ancam Baekhyun.

"Ya…ya…jangan gitu dong ma. Kemarin aja pas mama ga ngasih "jatah" seminggu papa udah kejang-kejang, gimana setahun? Bisa-bisa mama jadi janda muda.

"Biarin aja! Lu mati gw tinggal cari seme baru!" jawab Baekhyun santai

JLEB!

Sebuah pisau menancap di dada Chanyeol.

"Selama ini mama anggap papa apa? Kok tega banget ma papa?" – Chanyeol

"Mau jawaban jujur ato jawaban boong?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jawabang jujur dong." – Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya bagi mama papa ini cuma butiran debu (?)." Baekhyun Khan.

JLEB! JLEB!

Dua buah pisau tambahan bertengger di dada Chanyeol mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Jadi ntar sebelum papa mati jangan lupa surat wasiatnya dibuat dulu."

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Dada Chanyeol udah kaga berbentuk lagi.

"Hancur hancur hatiku hancur hancur hatiku." Chanyeol melantunkan lagu yang sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini. *Chanyeol Syahputra saingannya Olga Syahputra*

Lampu studio mati pas Chanyeol nyanyi. Sepertinya studio pun mengerti keadaan hati Chanyeol. Hanya Baekhyun seorang yang tak mengerti keadaan hatinya.

"Woyyy…listriknya nyalain. Siapa sih yang iseng gini?" teriak Lay

"Kaga tau panas ma pengap apa?" tambah Luhan.

"Listrik ga akan gw nyalain selama tuh drama rumah tangga masih nyambung aja." jawab namja berwajah kotak teridentifikasi sebagai Kim Jongdae alias Chen. Listrik terlihat menjalari kedua tangannya.

"Listrik lu nyalain ato lu gw sirem pake aer?" ancam Suho udah menyiapkan air di tangannya.

"Ato thekalian Thehun thembur pake angin biar pada mathuk angin semua." Thehun ikut-ikutan ngancem.

"Lu semua kaga jentel beraninya keroyokan. Huweeee Baozi chagi, gw dikeroyok." Lapor Chen kepada sang istri.

"Biarin aja emang gw pikirin. Mending gw mikirin si bakpao bisa kenyang. Mikirin lu yang ada makan ati doang, padahal gw kaga suka ati." Cerocos Xiumin #PoorChen #ChenSemeTeraniaya

Semua yang hadir ga pake banyak cincong langsung sambungin badan Chen ke sakelar listrik terdekat. Terlihat kabel-kabel melingkari tubuh Chen. Listrik pun nyala kembali dan acara dapat dilanjutkan kembali.

.

.

"Pemirsa kembali lagi dalam Baeksoo Show, sebuah talkshow ringan seringan kapas yang selalu mengundang decak kagum kalian dan sangat fenomenal di Seoul saat ini. Okelah tanpa berlama-lama kita akan melanjutkan acara. Karena adanya durasi maka pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun dengan sangat menyesal kami potong dan akan diganti pada sesi terakhir." – Baeksoo

"Kaga bisa gitu dong gw udah bela-belain lari dari lokasi syuting eyeliner kesini ehhh malah lu potong bagian gw. Ini ga adil! Gw kaga terima!" protes Baekhyun

"Yeee salah lu juga ngabisin durasi buat syuting drama rumah tangga ga mutu. Lu pikir nih acara punya nenek moyang lu." balas Baeksoo

"Tapi tadi ga akan jadi kaya gitu klo lu ga godain suami gw. Dasar uke ganjen!" – Baekhyun

"Bukan gw kaleee yang godain suami lu, tapi suami lu yang godain gw." – Baeksoo

"Udah mah udah jangan rebut disini malu ma penonton." Chanyeol coba nenangin Baekhyun.

"Papa diem aja! Ga usah ikut campur ini urusan antar uke." – Baekhyun

Pertengkaran antar uke, Baekhyun VS Baeksoo masih berlanjut. Saat ini terlihat mereka lagi saling dorong-dorong, sementara Chanyeol berusaha memisahkan. Namun hasilnya nihil, pertengkaran tersebut semakin sengit. Suasana studio makin riuh gaduh. Beberapa kru berusaha melerai Baekhyun dan Baeksoo yang sekarang lagi saling jambak sambil guling-gulingan di lantai. Sedangkan para anak-anak menyoraki memberi semangat(?). Kai, HunHan, Taoris masang taruhan. Xiumin sibuk nyamilin bakpao sambil nonton pertarungan Baekhyun versus Baeksoo. Chen masih setia dengan sakelarnya.

"Tesss…tess….tesss….acara ini saya ambil alih dikarenakan situasi darurat yang terjadi di belakang seperti yang kalian saksikan saat ini. Daripada memubazirkan waktu anda-anda semua. Lebih baik ikuti aja kisah saya dan suami saya. Penasaran siapa kami?" Kamera menyorot Lay yang menyabotase acara, kemudian beralih menyorot wajah Suho.

"Perkenalkan saya Suho dan yang baru saja berbicara adalah istri saya Lay. Acara ini mengalami perubahan nama sehubung dengan pembawa acaranya menjadi Sulay Couple Prikitiew." Sambung Suho.

"Inilah kisah cinta kami, kisah Sulay Couple. Pada zaman dahulu kala…." Lay memulai ceritanya.

"Stop mi stop ini kisah cinta kita bukan dongeng." Potong Suho

"Ehiya maap pi, mami lupa. Abisnya mami baru aja selese dongengin anak-anak buat bobok…." Kamera menyorot dua orang anak kecil yang udah bobo cakep di atas sebuah ranjang. Rupanya sang papi yang terkenal sebagai orang terkaya nomor 1 di daerah Gangnam menggotong ranjang milik anaknya sampe ke studio. Biasa holang kaya apapun bisa dilakukan, jangankan gotong ranjang gotong rumah+isinya klo ada yang minat pun dia sanggup. Bukan hanya itu saja papi Suho dan mami Lay juga penganut program KB yang diterapkan oleh pemerintah, yaitu 2 anak saja cukup ga seperti peserta lainnya. Kembali ke acara Sulay Couple Prikitiew.

"Sekarang kan jam bobok mereka. Untung papi bawa ranjangnya jadi ga repot deh." Sambung Lay

"Sapa dulu dong papinya? Suholang kaya dilawan." Kata Suho nepok-nepok dada Lay rupanya cari kesempatan grepe-grepe si papi Suho.

"Papi malu ahhh ntar aja di rumah." Lay kedip-kedipin mata ke Suho. "Sekarang biarin mami lanjutin ceritanya."

"Jadi begini pemirsa semuanya. 10 tahun yang lalu. Ortunya Lay berniat ngejodohin Lay ma anak temen baiknya. Awalnya sih Lay jelas nolak. Masa udah jaman modern masih aja maen jodoh-jodohan, emang jaman Siti Nurhalisa ehhh Siti Nurbaya. Klo Siti Nurhalisa mah penyanyi. Suatu saat pas Lay lagi guling-gulingan di kamar, si mami masuk ke kamar. Trus doi nunjukin deh fotonya Siwon Suju. Lay pikir si mami sekubu ma Lay, jadi fansnya Suju alias Elf. Klo si papi kan beda kubu, sukanya ma SNSD jadilah Sone. Pas dibilang klo yang di foto itu orang yang mau dijodohin ma Lay. Langsung aja Lay terima. Ya sapa sih yang nolak dijodohin ma Siwon Suju. Singkat cerita, seminggu kemudian acara pernikahan Lay dilaksanakan. Tapi ada yang aneh nih ma calon suami Lay. Seinget Lay, Siwon kan tinggi masa iya pas mau nikah jadi nyusut trus jadi pendek. Ya Lay pikir mungkin efek tipi ma kamera jadi Siwon kliatan tinggi. Dan pas sampe di altar, betapa shocknya Lay. Bayangkan pemirsa! Bayangkan! Karena yang dihadapan Lay bukan Siwon Suju tapi Siwon kawe. Seketika otak Lay jadi blank, dalam hati Lay pas itu. "Ya Tuhan dosa apa hambamu ini? Kenapa yang dihadapan hamba bukan Siwon Suju malah Siwon kawe. Duhhhh Tuhan serasa di-PHP-in." Trus Lay coba deh tutup mata, sapa tau aja Siwon kawe berubah jadi Siwon beneran. Tapi kaga ada perubahan. Ga tau kenapa juga, pas pendeta minta Lay baca sumpah, Lay ngikut aja. Hingga akhirnya resmilah kami jadi suami istri." Lay mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Trus lu nyesel gitu ceritanya nikah ma Siwon kawe ini?" tanya Baeksoo yang diangguki oleh semua yang hadir. Ternyata oh ternyata selama Lay cerita tadi, pertarungan antar uke telah berakhir, dengan hasil seri. KaiHunHanTaoris yang melakukan taruhan cuma gigit jari.

"Ohhh tentu saja tidak. Biar papi Suho ibaratnya Siwon kawe tapi kekayaannya ga kawe alias sama kayanya seperti Siwon #LayUkeMatre toh selama ini juga papi selalu memuaskan(?)" kata Lay sambil kedip-kedipin mata ke Suho. "Dan lagi, rumah kita tetanggaan ma Siwon. Ga dapet Siwon asli Siwon kawe pun jadi." Lay sok bijak.

"Yang gw penasaranin kenapa mami lu malah nunjukkin fotonya Siwon? Beneran mami lu Elf?" tanya Luhan kepo.

"Klo soal itu si mami ngaku pas Lay udah nikah ma papi Suho. Katanya mami sebenernya punya fotonya papi yang asli cuma si mami lupa naruh dimana. Pas lagi nyari-nyari tuh foto si mami nemu foto Siwon punya Lay di buku resep masakan, maklum Lay kan abis belajar masak nah biar semangat Lay pajangin fotonya Siwon di buku resep, ga taunya Lay lupa ngambil trus nyeliplah tuh foto di buku resep. Karena menurut mami wajah papi Suho sebelas duabelas ma Siwon yaudah dipakelah fotonya Siwon. Begitulah kisahnya sodara semua.

"Lagian kan emang fakta gw mirip ma Siwon Suju karena cita-cita gw jadi pengusaha dang w gam mau nambah dosa gegara Siwon dan masyarakat semua sirik ma gw makanya gw tolak semua tawaran untuk jadi artis." Tambah Suho. Yang denger penuturan Suho langsung membubarkan diri.

.

.

"Pemirsa semua, akhirnya acara ini kembali menjadi Baeksoo Show setelah tadi mengalami sabotase sejenak. Jumpa lagi dengan saya Baeksoo pembawa acara Baeksoo Show yang sebenarnya. Sehubung dengan kekacauan tadi yang memakan durasi waktu cukup banyak, maka untuk mempersingkat durasi kita akan lanjut ke pasangan berikutnya." – Baeksoo

Kamera terlihat menyorot segerombolan anak berjumlah selusin yang beberapa diantaranya menampilkan wajah pokerface seperti sang ayah. Kemudian beralih ke sang ortu, terlihat sang ayah sedang menggrepe-grepe sang ibu tanpa sadar kamera telah menyorot mereka.

"BERHENTIIIIIII!" teriak sebuah suara. Semua langsung menoleh ke arah pemilik suara, termasuk pasangan yang baru saja disorot. Kamera tersebut beralih menyorot orang tersebut.

"Kau…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BDY

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung Dulu Ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awoooooo~~~

Younha is back ^^ Sebelumnya maap yak lo updatenya lama ^^

Semoga kaga ada yang pengen nimpukin Youn gegara update lama hehehhehe

Nahhhh….chapter 2 udah siap dibaca. Maap klo ceritanya makin ga beres nih semoga aja meski ga beres kalian suka bacanya hehehehehe

Dan maap sekali lagi jika chapter ini yang bercerita cuma 1 kopel, salahkan tuh si Baekyeol yang berisik ga tau waktu sampe makan durasi dan menyebabkan kerusuhan. Padahal di skripnya harusnya mereka bercerita hehehehhe tapi gara-gara situasi yang mereka timbulkan jadilah ma Baeksoo di potong *ini bukan Youn yang melakukan pemotongan adegan tapi si Baeksoo*

Untuk mempersingkat durasi ya sodara sekalian…..

**Youn say THANKS TO: Rivecca Wu 2, SyJessi22, exindira, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, LeeYeon, hunhanminute, Jenny, RZHH 261220, dan Tania3424.**

**Jenny: Udah kejawab kan siapa MC nya wkwkwkwkwk. Ini emang cerita KBBAE alias Keluarga Berantakan Bin Ajaib EXO hohohoho….makasih ya udah ninggalin jejak ^^**

**Tania3424: coba kamu kasih pilihannya LANJUT ATAU NIKAHIN YIXING? Youn pasti milih nikahin Yixing wkwkwkwkwkwk sayang karna ga da pilihan itu jadi Youn pilih lanjut aja deh ^^ makasih ya udah ninggalin jejak**

Penutupnya Youn ucapin SELAMAT MEMBACA & REVIEW JUSEYO!

READERSNIM, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! Bagi yang merayakan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Masterpiece of Younlaycious**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: BSBS (BaekSooBaek Show) – Chapter 3**

**Cast: EXO Members **

**Genre: Humor, Family, BoysxBoys**

**Rate: K+ or T maybe**

**Length: Enaknya berapa shoot y?**

**Warning: Ide cerita murni dari kepala Youn, tapi cast nya bukan milik Youn wkwkwkwkwk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya….._

_Kamera terlihat menyorot segerombolan anak berjumlah selusin yang beberapa diantaranya menampilkan wajah pokerface seperti sang ayah. Kemudian beralih ke sang ortu, terlihat sang ayah sedang menggrepe-grepe sang ibu tanpa sadar kamera telah menyorot mereka._

"_BERHENTIIIIIII!" teriak sebuah suara. Semua langsung menoleh ke arah pemilik suara, termasuk pasangan yang baru saja disorot. Kamera tersebut beralih menyorot orang tersebut._

"_Kau…"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau…kenapa balik lagi?" tanya Baeksoo heran melihat pemilik suara yang teridentifikasi bernama Soobaek.

"Pertanyaan lu kaga enak banget. Jelas gw balik ini masih jam kerja, emang lu suka bolos kerja." – Soobaek

"Ehhh…lu jangan buka-buka aib gw dong. Malu ma penonton dan bintang tamu. Lagian bukannya lu mau melahirkan?" – Baeksoo

"Kaga jadi. Sialan gw di PHP-in ma calon anak gw. Kata dokter itu cuma kontraksi palsu. Udahan bahas gw nya mending kita lanjut aja deh." BaekSooBaek ngasih kode ke kameramen.

Kembali kamera menyorot pasangan yang lagi asik masuk grepe-grepean, rupanya aksi yang tadinya sempat terhenti kini berlanjut kembali. Saat ini aksi si ayah sudah lebih nekat lagi bukan sekedar grepe-grepe tapi udah mulai menjurus(?). Saking asiknya, mereka tidak sadar kamera mulai menyorot mereka.

"Hunnie, udah ahhh malu diliatin orang." Kata Luhan berusaha menahan sang suami.

"Biarin aja, anggaplah thtudio ini milik kita bedua yang lain cuma numpang aja." balas sang suami tanpa menghentikan aksinya.

Udah tahu siapakah pasangan ketiga yang akan mendongengkan kisah mereka? Yup, tak lain tak bukan, pasangan dengan jumlah anak terbanyak, mereka tak lain tak bukan Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan. Dapat kita saksikan bersama saat ini semua mata tertuju pada mereka, tepatnya pada aksi mereka. Bukan hanya kameramen yang merekam aksi mereka tapi juga semua yang ada di studio. Rupanya mereka semua adalah Hunhan Loverth. Ini nama bukan bermaksud menghina Sehun yang cadel tapi telah mengalami penyesuaian dengan keadaan Sehun yang sebenarnya, bisa jadi fitnah dong klo namanya Hunhan Lovers.

"Daddy, mommy, liat tuh ada om-om nakal." Lapor anak tertua Hunhan.

"Biarin aja nak! Paling juga orang thirik!" jawab Sehun cuek.

"Ihhhh daddy, mommy itu lagi direkam." Lapor anak kedua, sekaligus kembaran anak pertama.

"Jelas dong di rekam. Kita kan lagi di studio. Lagi syuting live." Jawab Luhan secuek Sehun, menikmati aksi nakal sang suami.

"Ughhh Hannie, rathamu thunggu manith. Aku jadi makin tak thabar memakanmu." Nampak Sehun sedang menjilati area leher Luhan. Dan Luhan sedang memejamkan mata, menikmati jilatan Sehun.

"Makanlah aku Hunnie! Aku siap aku siap." Jawab Luhan *Luhan Squarepants sodaranya Spongebob Squarepants*.

Melihat lampu hijau dari sang istri, Sehun langsung gas pollll melanjutkan aksinya. Tangan-tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Luhan. Namun sayang sungguh disayangkan sodara-sodara. Baru aja mau buka kancing ketiga. Ehhhhh dengan ga sopannya tiba-tiba hujan turun mengguyur studio. Sontak kejadian ini membuat studio rusuh. Masing-masing berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari hujan dadakan tersebut, termasuk Hunhan tentu aja. Ajaibnya hujan dadakan tersebut mendadak berhenti, setelah Hunhan dan yang lain bubar menyelamatkan diri.

"Wahhh papi hebat! Bisa nurunin hujan." Lay menatap sang suami sambil kedip-kedipin mata.

"Sapa dulu dong! Suho si pengendali air alias Suhotar!" jawab Suho sambil nepok-nepok dada Lay bangga, modus lagi.

"Athkfjgllkjkl! Gw kirain hujan beneran. Dathar manuthia air thialan! Ganggu kegiatan gw aja!" omel Sehun ga terima.

"Gw kaga maksud ganggu bro. Hanya ingin menyelamatkan kita semua dari dosa porno aksi, PTS alias Perbuatan Tak Senonoh dan semua aksi perbuatan yang sifatnya mencemari kepolosan hati, pikiran, dan mata orang-orang yang masih suci, seperti anak-anak gw dan yang lainnya. Anggep aja gw memandikan kalian semua gratis. Jarang-jarang kan di jaman sekarang ada yang gratisan." Cerocos Suho panjang kali lebar kali luas.

"Nahh….nahhh…bener tuh yang dikatain Suho. Lagian kan rating nih acara cuma K+ aja bukan M. Klo mau M ntar gw konsulin ma penulisnya." sambar Baeksoo cepat sebelum terjadi pergulatan again di dalam studio.

"Durasi…durasi…durasi!" teriak PD-nim. Teriakan ini sukses menyadarkan mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pemirsa kembali lagi bersama saya Baeksoo dan rekan saya Soobaek. Kami adalah duo MC paling fenomenal seantero Korea Selatan. Saat ini anda sedang berada dalam kawasan dengan signal full anti lelet, apapun makanannya minumannya, buat anak jangan coba-coba….." Baeksoo

"STOP! STOP! Yaelah lu salah baca oiii…itu brosur iklan punya gw." Potong Soobaek sambil ngambil tuh brosur, ganti dengan yang bener.

"Ahhhh maap pemirsa. Baiklah kita lanjut aja daripada ntar dicut lagi." – Baeksoo

"Betul betul betul! *Soobaek fanboy Upin Ipin* Nahhh….karena kita udah mengetahui siapaka next couple yang akan bercerita, tanpa buang waktu yukkk mari kita tampilkan wajah mereka." – Soobaek

.

Lagi-lagi kamera menyorot Hunhan, mereka terlihat duduk di tengah-tengah anak mereka yang berjumlah selusin. Tenang aja kali ini Hunhan without aksi grepe-grepean, Sehunnya udah tobat setelah diceramahi Choi Suholang Kaya si Pengendali Air.

"Anak-anak mau denger kisah Daddy dan Mommy ga?" tanya Luhan kepada selusin anaknya.

"MAUUUUUU!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Klo gitu dengerin baek-baek ya, pasangan telinga kalian!" – Luhan. Anak-anak selusin Hunhan + semua yang ada di studio konsentrasi.

"10 tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat resepsi pernikahan…."

"Mommy! Thtop! Thtop!" potong anak ketiga Hunhan yang menurunin kecadelan sang Daddy.

"Kenapa nak?"

"Karena hari ini hari Thelatha jadi giliran Daddy yang cerita." Jawab anak keempat Hunhan yang juga kembaran si ketiga. Luhan ngangguk-ngangguk. Sehun pun memulai ceritanya.

"10 tahun yang lalu tepatnya thaat rethepthi pernikahan om Thulay, Daddy dan Mommy ketemu. Path itu Daddy lagi duduk-duduk di taman rumah om Thuho, tepatnya di bawah pohon beringin(?). Lagi merenungi nathib. Maklum Daddy baru aja jadi JoDi aliath Jomblo Ditinggal matI ma pacar Daddy thebelum Mommy kalian. Daddy itheng aja nyanyi thambil ngegalau pake lagunya penyanyi Indo yang Daddy lupa namanya, kira-kira theperti ini liriknya…." Sehun ngambil gitar, kemudian memainkannya.

JRENGGG! JRENGGG! JRENGGGG! *anggep aja suara gitar dipetik, anggap juga Sehun bisa maen gitar hasil belajar ma ChanLay*

"Kau bidadari jatuh dari thurga di hadapanku eeeaa Kau bidadari jatuh dari thurga tepat di hatiku eeeaa…..lagi athik nyanyi tiba-tiba aja ada dari atath pohon ada thethuatu yang jatuh. Kondithinya kan gelap tuh, Daddy udah takut aja yang jatuh itu hantu ato themacamnya. Daddy merem deh! Ga berani bayangin yang muncul yang therem-therem. Lamaaaa Daddy merem tapi thepi-thepi aja. Daddy beraniin melek. Mata dibuka…HUAAAAAAA!" teriak Sehun, sukses kembali membuat studio rusuh. Wajah-wajah ketakutan bermunculan. Tao memeluk Kris, Suho memeluk Lay, Chanbaek peluk-pelukan, Luhan memeluk Sehun. Yang lain poker face ala Oh Sehun.

"Ehhhh kenapa dad?" tanya si nomor lima

"Emang apaan yang jatuh? Hantu beneran?" Kali ini Kai yang bertanya. Sehun geleng-geleng.

"Tau ga apaan yang jatuh?" Sehun balik tanya.

"Yeeee….lu yang cerita yang mengalami malah balik nanya ke kita." Protes Chanyeol.

"Nahhh…itu dia mathalahnya gw lupa." Jawab Sehun.

GUBRAKKKK!

Korban berjatuhan akibat jawaban Sehun.

"Lu jangan ikut-ikutan gw deh! Lupa itu kan punya gw! Trademark gw! Jangan lu plagiat dong! Jadi orang harus kreatif." sembur Lay ga terima hak paten "Lupa" nya diplagiat Sehun.

"Lupa kan hal yang wajar bagi manuthia dan itu milik themua manuthia." – Sehun

"Emangnya lu manusia?" tanya Baekhyun

"Setau gw lu bukan manusia deh, tapi setan." Sambar Kai

"Lu tuh yang thetan, mana ada thetan berkulit putih. Yang ada berkulit hitam." – Sehun

"Woyyyy kulit gw kaga hitam tapi cokelat dan cokelat itu sexy, manly, ssang namja." – Kai

"Ehhh….ehhhh ga bisa….gw yang ssang namja. Ssang namja sama dengan Luhan." Sambar Luhan.

"Lu ikan Lohan berisik kaga usah ikut campur." – Kai

"Jelas gw harus ikut campur, kan Sehun suami gw dan kami adalah Hunhan. We Are One!" – Luhan

"We Are One itu punya EXO bukan Hunhan." Protes Suho

"STOPPPPPP! DIAMMMM! BERISIKKKKK!" teriak Soobaek. Gempa lagi, lagi lagi gempa di studio.

KRIKKKK KRIKKKK!

Studio tenang kembali.

"Klo lu semua masih aja berantem lebih baik kita akhiri aja episode kali ini." Ancam Baeksoo.

"Jadi masih mau berantem ato lanjut lagi program BaekSooBaek Show nya?" – Soobaek.

"Lanjutttt!" jawab Kai, Chanbaek, Sulay, Kristao, Chenmin dan Hunhan kompak.

"Bagus! Anak pinter lu semua!" Baeksoo tersenyum puas.

"Klo gitu tunggu apalagi, buruan lanjut ceritanya." – Soobaek

.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi kamera menyorot Hunhan dan selusin anaknya. Semua kembali fokus pada Hunhan.

"Thampe dimana tadi cerita Daddy anak-anak?" – Sehun

"Sampe mata dibuka…..Huaaaa." anak Hunhan nomor tujuh yang menjawab.

"Nahhh….Daddy kan buka mata dan ternyata oh ternyata itu bukan hantu atau themacamnya, hanya theorang bidadari cantik jatuh dari thurga di hadapan Daddy kemudian mathuk ke hati Daddy. Dan bidadari itu adalah Mommy kalian. Akhirnya 10 tahun yang lalu seminggu setelah itu, Daddy menikah dengan bidadari cantik tersebut dan hidup bahagia dengan kalian berduabelas." Sehun kedip-kedip mata ke Luhan yang lagi pake pemerah pipi alami alias blushing.

"Demikianlah kisah kami, Hunhan, jika ada pertanyaan silahkan ditanyakan. Sesi tanya jawab telah dibuka." – Luhan

"Gw tanya…gw tanya dong." Baekhyun angkat tangan. "Ada 2 pertanyaan buat nih buat Luhan. Pertama, ngapain lu di atas pohon? Kedua kenapa lu bisa jatuh?" masih Baekhyun.

"Okeee….akan gw jawab pertanyaan lu Baek. Pertama, suka-suka gw dong mau ngapain di atas pohon. Masbuloh? Lu ga terima? Kedua, gw kaget gara-gara dengerin suara si Sehun, merdu kaga yang ada sumbang, buat kuping gw sakit aja. Mana permainan gitarnya kaga sinkron ma nadanya pas itu. Udah gitu tuh lagu salah alamat lagi, gw kan bukan bidadari tapi bidadara(?). Jadi salahkan Sehun dan lagunya yang buat gw jatuh, jatuh dari pohon sekaligus jatuh cinta. Ada yang masih mau tanya lagi? Gw buka kesempatan terakhir bagi yang mau tanya-tanya." - Luhan.

"Apa lu bahagia dengan pernikahan lu?" akhirnya tetua suku, Xiumin buka suara juga setelah sekian lama sibuk nyamil bakpao.

"Gw bahagia sangaaatttt bahagia tapi sekaligus juga menyesal." Jawab Luhan dan Sehun menjadi thhock mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Ehhh kenapa Hannie? Apa Hunnie punya thalah ma Hannie?" tanya Sehun sambil tutup kuping, ga siap denger jawaban sang istri *Youn: Hun, lu klo kaga siap ngapain tanya? l Sehun: gw penatharan Youn. Kenapa Hannie bilang bahagia thekaliguth nyethel nikah ma gw?*

"Salah lu banyak! Tapi yang palinggggg buat gw kesel ada 6 dari sekian banyak kesalahan. Pertama, lu itu mesum pake banget. Kedua, lu hobby banget "this & that". Ketiga, Lu suka maksa gw buat "this & that". Keempat, klo kita "this & that" lu kaga bakal cukup 1 ronde aja dan akhirnya membuat gw ga berdaya berhari-hari. Kelima, Gw harus ngelahirin selusin anak buat lu dan semuanya kembar. Keenam, ternyata lu masih lum puas dengan selusin anak." Luhan ngelus-ngelus perutnya. "Klo yang lahir kembar lagi, abis ini gw sunat tuh little Sehun." sembur Luhan.

"JANGANNNNN! Klo little Sehun di sunat gimana masa depan kita?" – Sehun.

"Makanya little Sehun jangan nakal-nakal." – Luhan

"Little Sehun kan nakal hanya ma Hannie aja. Lagian kan kesalahan juga bukan hanya pada pihak little Sehun, tapi Hannie juga. Hannie kan suka minta nambah klo udah keasikan maen ma little Sehun." Sehun smirk.

"YAK! YAK! Intinya kau tetap salah!" - Luhan

"Oh tidak bitha!" – Sehun

"Maap untuk adegan selanjutnya tolong dicut aja, karena bukan konsumsi umum." Luhan mendorong kameramen menjauh. Sepertinya perang antara Hunhan akan terjadi. Dan sesuai permintaan tidak ditayangkan. Cukup mereka dan penulis yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Meninggalkan pasangan Hunhan yang sibuk dengan perang mereka. Kamera perlahan menyorot seorang uke yang lagi sibuk nyamil bakpao. Tanpa permisi Baeksoo dan Soobaek langsung duduk di sisi sebelah kanan-kiri nya.

"Jeng Xiumin lagi ngapain nih?" tanya Soobaek memulai obrolannya dengan Xiumin.

"Ehhhhh….saya sedang makan bakpao. Bakpao ini favorit saya." Jawab Xiumin.

"Sudah berapa banyak bakpao yang jeng habiskan?" tanya Baeksoo.

"Wahhhh banyak banget. Ga keitung! Kan bakpao ini bukan sekedar camilan buat saya tapi makanan pokok. Breakfast, lunch, dinner selalu saya makan bakpao. Pokoknya tiap jam selalu harus ada bakpao." – Xiumin

"Bakpao itu jeng makan sendiri atau dibantu dengan suami dan anak-anak?" – Soobaek

"Saya makannya berdua ma anak bungsu saya. Maklum kita sama-sama penggemar bakpao. Klo suami dan anak pertama saya sukanya makan bebek." – Xiumin

"Ini program BaekSooBaek Show woyyyy bukan acara kuliner." Teriak PD-nim.

"Ahhh maap maap PD-nim Kami lupa." BaekSooBaek tepok jidat masing-masing.

"Karena ini bukan acara kuliner. Saya permisi dulu." Xiumin meninggalkan BaekSooBaek.

"Tunggu dulu, jeng. Ini emang bukan acara kuliner tapi Xiumin Show." Baeksoo nahan Xiumin.

"Iya bener banget. Kan kemarin-kemarin jeng bilang ingin lebih banyak ngomong. Bahkan yang kami dengar jeng rela berguru pada Park Baekhyun agar bisa ngomong di depan kamera. Makanya hari ini nama programnya kami ubah jadi Xiumin Show" – Soobaek

"Jadi sekarang kami memberikan kesempatan kepada jeng untuk mewujudkan keinginan jeng itu." Baeksoo merayu Xiumin.

"Apa jeng Xiumin mau menerima tawaran kami?" – Soobaek

"Ehhh ahhh gimana ya? Tapi beneran kan saya dikasih kesempatan ngomong yang banyak?" mata Xiumin jadi blink-blink. "Tapi saya bingung mau ngomong apa."

"Emmmm bagaimana klo jeng mulai dengan kisah awal pertemuan jeng dengan suami." Tawar Baeksoo

"Ngomong-ngomong soal suami jeng, dimakah Chen ssi sekarang?" – Soobaek

"Ahhh si abah lagi menjalankan tugas negara." Kamera menyorot Chen yang sibuk dengan sakelar listrik.

"Jadi suami jeng tukang listrik?" – Baeksoo

"Bukan...bukan tukang listrik tapi tubuhnya bisa mengeluarkan listrik. Dan kebetulan studio ini kan mati lampu. Jadilah suami saya bertugas sebagai sumber listriknya. Kan membantu yang kesusahan sama dengan amal." Jawab Xiumin bijak. BaekSooBaek ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Yawda kita biarkan aja suami jeng menjalankan tugas negara. Gimana kalo ceritanya dimulai aja?" putus Soobaek.

.

"9 tahun yang lalu, saat saya baru pulang membeli bakpao. Pas ngelewati sebuah jalan, pas saya lagi tengak-tengok kanan-kiri mau nyebrang, saya denger suara berisik-berisik di gang ga jauh dari tempat saya berdiri. Karena penasaran, iseng aja saya intip. Kali aja dapat rejeki bakpao lagi. Ehhh bukan bakpao yang saya dapat tapi janda ehhh salah duda ehhh salah duhhh dulu status si abah apa ya?" Xiumin tampak sedang berpikir. "Ya pokoknya intinya saya ngeliat si abah lagi dikeroyok."

"Trus jeng Xiumin bantuin si abah Chen?" interupsi Tao. Ternyata sedari tadi semua pasangan udah duduk ngelingkerin Xiumin + BaekSooBaek, jadilah acara Xiumin tumpeng *plakkk* *abaikan*

"Ihhh sotoy deh kamu. Mana mungkin saya yang berstatus uke nolongin seme. Yang ada harusnya seme nolongin uke." – Xiumin

"Trus si Jeng ngapain disono klo kaga bantuin abah Chen?" tanya Baekhyun mulai esmoni *emosi udah mainstream sodara-sodari*

"Saya liatin aja sambil makan bakpao, kebetulan kan DVD action di rumah udah abis tuh. Lumayan kan dapet adegan action gratis live lagi." Jawab Xiumin sambil nyamil bakpao lagi. #BAOZItakberperikeCHENan

"Thaat itu gimana keadaan abah Chen? Kan dikeroyok tuh apa baek-baek aja?" Sehun ikutan nimbrung.

"Keadaannya….nahhh…nahhh kaya kamu nih sekarang." Xiumin nunjuk-nunjuk Sehun. Keadaan Sehun saat ini bisa dibilang cukup mengenaskan, pipi kanan kiri stempel 5 jari, rambut acak-acakan, baju sobek-sobek sepertinya dia baru mendapat "perlakuan mesra" dari sang Rusa tercintanya. Yang ngeliat cuma bisa bilang "yang cabar eaaa" ga ketinggalan hashtag . #LuhansiRusaSetrong #awasrusagalak #Cabareaamaknae #Cehuncelalukuatmenghadapiruthangamuk

"Akhir-akhirnya gimana tuh si abah bisa masih hidup sampe sekarang?" kembali lagi ke Soobaek.

"Nahhh ini dia bagian klimaksnya." Xiumin natap mereka semua. "Kan si abah ceritanya ngelawan tuh ga pasrah aja daritadi. Klo pasrah udah almarhum dong. Pas lagi seru-serunya si abah ngelawan. Tau ga apa yang terjadi?" Xiumin natap mereka lagi.

"KAGAAA!" Koor berjamaah pendengar setia kisah Chenmin.

"Nahhh pas lagi seru-serunya. Si abah udah siap ngeluarin jurus bebek ungu unyu-unyu(?) sekali. Tiba-tiba aja dari ujung gang ada yang teriak, "KANTIPPPPP KANTIPPPP KABURRRR SELAMATKAN DIRI!" langsung tuh yang ngeroyok abah bubar jalan, nyelamatin diri." Xiumin tersenyum. Pendengar cengo.

"Jadi yang ngeroyok abah Chen bukan preman?" tanya Chanyeol ga percaya denger kisah ajaib Chenmin.

"Lahhh yang bilang preman siapa? Sotoy banget! Dan perlu kalian tau aja ya yang ngeroyok abah itu banci ngamuk gegara digodain abah. Makanya ga saya tolongin. Biar tau rasa si abah. Biar kapok! salah sendiri kegenitan."

"ehhh berarti kalian udah saling kenal saat itu?" – Baeksoo

"Udahlah! Kalo ga kenal ngapain juga saya tungguin, mending pulang aja ke rumah." – Xiumin

"Jadi ini bukan pertemuan pertama kalian?" – Soobaek

"Bukan dong! Saya malas kalo harus cerita pertemuan pertama. Kaga seru. Seruan yang barusan saya ceritain. Bener kan? Bener dong?" mendadak Xiumin jadi aLAY. Pendengar minggat dari posisi masing-masing meninggalkan Xiumin ga ketinggalan MC BaekSooBaek Show turut serta dalam rombongan.

"Ehhh…ehhh kok pada bubar? Katanya ini acara Xiumin Show. Harusnya kan nungguin saya selaku bintang utama minggat baru kalian minggat." Kata Xiumin yang hanya dianggap angin iseng lewat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Penonton, pendengar dan pembaca setia BaekSooBaek Show. Setelah mendengar kisah dari dua pasangan kita tadi, marilah kita renungkan bersama." Kata Baeksoo bijak.

"Semoga dari kisah pasangan Hunhan dan Chenmin ada pelajaran yang dapat kita resapi bersama." Sambung Soobaek

"Penonton, pendengar dan pembaca setia BaekSooBaek Show, sebenarnya kami tidak ingin mengakhiri program ini." – Baeksoo

"Namun, berhubung durasi untuk program ini telah melebihi batas waktu tayang sehingga menimbulkan demo ydisertai aksi anarkis dari program selanjutnya. Maka ijinkanlah kami…."  
>"Alahhhh! Mau nutup acara aja lama banget!" potong Baekhyun. "Udah biar gw aja yang penutup!" Baekhyun nyabotase kamera.<p>

"Penonton, pendengar dan pembaca setia BaekSooBaek Show karena jam tayang program ini telah habis. Maka program kami akhiri sampe di sini dulu. Sekian dan terima kasih." Tutup Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BDY

(TBC udah mainstream)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeeooongggggg pembaca setia BaekSooBaek Show ^^

Youn comeback with chapter 3 ^^ Sebelumnya maap ya telah membuat kalian lama menunggu.

Gimana chapter 3 ini? Makin absurd dan ga beres ya? Heehhehehehe

Meski makin absurd dan ga beres Youn harap tetep dapat membuat kalian sakit perut ehhhh bukan Youn doain kalian yang jelek tapi maksud Youn sakit perut karena ngakak, ketawa, ngguyu, laughing sambil roll like a buffalo *Plakkk XD

Dan juga karena udah lama ga update jadi chapter 3 ini panjanggggg, itung-itung nebus dosa telah membuat kalian menunggu ^^ Beruntung nih BaekSooBaek mau Youn ajak kerjasama untuk masukin dua kopel di chapter ini.

Karena ada Xiumin Oppa disini. Yukkkk mari kita nyanyiin bareng-bareng…..

"Saengil Chukhahamnida, Saengil Chukhahamnida

Saranghaneun Uri Uminnie…Saengil Chukhahamnida"

YEHETTT! OHORATTT!

#HAPPYXIUMINDAY

#HAPPY25thBDAY

"SEMOGA KEINGINAN UMIN OPPA BISA NGOMONG BANYAK BANGET TERKABUL, UMURNYA PANJANG, SEHAT TERUS, REJEKI LANCAR, MENJADI TELADAN BAGI SEMUA ORANG (KELUARGA, EXO, FANS, MASYARAKAT), MENJADI ORANG YANG LEBIH BAEK LAGI KE DEPANNYA DAN SEMUA YANG BAIK-BAIK! AMINNNN!"

.

.

.

Ga lupa juga Youn said **THANKS TO: exindira, RZHH 261220, raetaoris, 12, Luhan dan kalian yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu ^^**

Penutupnya seperti biasa aja ya…..**REVIEW JUSEYO!** ^^

YEHETTTT! OHORATTTT!

ANNYEONG! PPYONG!


	4. Chapter 4

**Masterpiece of Younlaycious**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: BSBS (BaekSooBaek Show) – Chapter 4 (END)**

**Cast: EXO Members **

**Genre: Humor, Family, BoysxBoys**

**Rate: K+ or T maybe**

**Length: Enaknya berapa shoot y?**

**Warning: Ide cerita murni dari kepala Youn, tapi cast nya bukan milik Youn wkwkwkwkwk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JRENGGGG! JRENGGGGG! JRENGGGG! JRENGGGGG!

Suara gitar memenuhi studio, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, bermata bulat, dan memiliki telinga lebar seperti peri yang ternyata sang pemetik gitar. Di depannya telah duduk rapi para uke-uke yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Di mata mereka namja yang teridentifikasi bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol Dobidobido nampak sangat mempesona.

JRENGGGGG! JRENGGGG! JRENGGGG! JRENGGGGG!

"Benar ku mencintaimuuuu….tapi tak beginiiii….kau khianati hati ini, kau curangi aku….." Chanyeol Hermansyah melantunkan sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan kegalauan hatinya saat ini.

"_Wahhh…ngajak perang nih si Dobidobido_." Batin sang uke, Diva Eyeliner Byun ehhh Park Baekhyun merasa tuh lagu menyindirnya, sang uke yang terkenal sebagai main vocal grup terkenal pun membalas lagu tersebut.

"Kau yang telah memilih aku, kau juga yang sakiti aku. Kau putar cerita, sehingga aku yang salah. Kau selalu permainkan uke…" balas Baekhyun lengkap dengan dandanan plus gaya ala Syahrini jadilah BaekRini.

"Mamah….kenapa mamah menuduh papah seperti itu? Papah tidak pernah menyakiti mamah. Justru mamah yang udah menyakiti papah dengan bermain api di belakang papah. Padahal kan api itu kekuatan papah bukan kekuatan mamah."

"Bermain api apa? Jangan fitnah kau dobidobido! Jangankan maen api, tau bentuk api aja kaya gimana mamah saja tak tahu tak tahu tak tahu." Ala duo kembar Upin Ipin.

"Bohong! Papah punya buktinya." Chanyeol menyodorkan bukti berupa foto-foto Baekhyun di dalam mobil bersama seorang wanita yang tak perlu disebutkan namanya.

"Ini sih bukan maen api papah. Anak kita bahkan semua anak di Korea Selatan juga tau klo itu namanya duduk-duduk bareng, sit down together, lunggu bareng, you know?" jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Mamah ga usah belagak sok ga ngerti. Katakan pada papah sejujurnya. Siapa wanita yang bermain api dengan mamah?"

"Ihhh…papah nih ngeyel ya….dibagi tau klo mamah ga maen api ga percaya juga. Klo emang mamah maen api, mana apinya?" Baekhyun ga terima.

"Ini apinya." Chanyeol menunjuk wanita di dalam foto tersebut.

"Emangnya kekuatannya juga api ya kaya papah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"STOPPPP! STOOOPPPP! Lu bedua ngomongin api buat gw jadi pengen makan samgyupsal." potong Kai, membayangkan daging BBQ ala Korea.

"Puatha Kai….puathaaaa! Ntar batal loh." Thehun mengingatkan Kai.

"Wedehhh, lu bener del. Tumben lu baek banget mau ngingetin gw. Biasakan lu tukang godain gw sampe puasa gw batal." – Kai

"YAH! ITEM…." Teriak Thehun

"Puatha daddy….Inget ga boleh marah-marah, haruth bitha mengendalikan hawa napthu." Nasehat anak ketiga Thehun.

"Banyak-banyak baca doa Daddy, biar setannya pergi." Nasehat anak keenam. Mendengar nasehat kedua anaknya, Sehun ga jadi marah. Dia ngelus-ngelus dadanya sendiri, soalnya klo dada Luhan bisa batal beneran puasanya.

"Beh, jangan godain Om cadel dong, ntar puasanya batal juga loh. Terus jangan membayangkan makanan ntar ga kuat bisa batal juga." Ceramah anak tertua Kai.

"Anak babeh emang pinter yeee, babeh bangga ma lu dah. Yawda daripada kita disini dengerin Om Chanbaek bahas api-api yang bisa mengingatkan pada makanan ato godain Om Sehun mending kita jemput Nyak lu aja deh." Kai ngajak anak-anaknya pergi menjemput istri tercinta. "Yaudah hyung lanjutin aje acara api-apian lu bedua." Teriak Kai pada Chanbaek.

Ahiya pada penasaran ya kenapa suasana studio sepi dan kenapa kalian ga melihat duo MC tercintah kita, BaekSoo dan SooBaek? Mau tau kemana mereka? Jawabannya adalah karena sebab *plakkk* saat ini sedang break syuting. Jadilah duo MC kita menghilang sejenak dari peredaran. Lahhh mereka kan dibayar pas syuting mulai bukan pas lagi break.

"Okelah mamah kita kembali ke api(?). Bener kan mamah maen api ama wanita di foto ini?" Chanyeol masih lum puas menginterogasi Baekhyun.

"Papah ohhh papah. Mamah ga ngerti deh maksud papah dengan bermain api." Jawaban Baekhyun sukses bikin Chanyeol kejang-kejang.

"Bilang dong daritadi klo mamah ga ngerti. Kan papah bisa jelasin ke mamah. Jadinya kan kita ga perlu buang-buang tenaga dan waktu. Apalagi sepertinya sebentar lagi kita mau mulai syuting lagi." Chnayeol memperhatikan para kru yang mulai siap-siap.

"Ihhh…hellloowww…itu kan salah papah sendiri yang ga tanya mamah. Lagian kan salah papah lagi kenapa pake bahasa dewa (?) segala. Mamah kan lagi pusing, letih, lesu, lemes, mual trus sekarang jadi makin parah." omel Baekhyun.

"Apa? Mamah pusing, letih, lesu, lemes, mual? Jangan-jangan…" senyum lima jari menghiasi wajah Chanyeol. "Jangan-jangan mamah hamil anak kesepuluh kita ya?" sambung Chanyeol harap-harap cemas.

"APAAAA? NO NO NO." Baekhyun dance Nonono A-pink.

"Mamah ini sebenarnya fanke alias fan uke nya Apink ato SNSD sih? Kok nari nya lagu A-pink bukan SNSD?"

"Nonono kan lagunya A-pink, bukan SNSD. SNSD kan lagunya….I got a boy meotjin, I got a boy chakhan, I got a boy handsome boy…." Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu kebangsaannya.

"Stop! Mah! Klo diterusin yang ada jadi konser. Kita kan tujuannya sekarang bukan buat konser tapi meluruskan masalah di antara kita." Potong Chanyeol bijak.

"Okeee…okeee…sekarang lebih baik papah jelasin ke mamah maen api ama hubungannya ma foto ini?"

"Mamah jawab jujur deh. Apa bener mamah selingkuh ma wanita di foto ini?"

"Emmmm…itu semua hanya fitnah papah. Bagaimana mamah bisa selingkuh klo di hati mamah cuma ada papah seorang *Tsahhhh*."

"Bohong! Buktikan ucapan mamah baru papah percaya." Chanyeol buang muka pake efek slow motion kaya di tipi-tipi.

"Klo papah ga percaya silahkan buka baju mamah." Baekhyun menyodorkan dirinya.

"Ehhh..ehhh…klo buka baju mamah jangan sekarang ntar aja pas abis buka puasa."

"Ehhh…bener juga ya. Yaudah ntar abis buka puasa mamah tunggu papah di kamar." Si Baekhyun kedip-kedip mata, kode buat Yeol.

"Okelah klo gitu masalah udah kelar. Give me hug juseyo." Nada manja Chanyeol.

"Oh tidak bisa. Masalah kita belum kelar. Masih ada lagi." Baekhyun nempelin foto Dara di jidat Chanyeol. "Bisa papah jelaskan kenapa foto ini ada di bawah bantal papah?"

"Ehhh...ahhhh...itu ya namanya juga fan mamah." Chanyeol senyum 5 jari.

"Papah tega ama mamah...padahal mamah selama ini cuma nyimpen foto papah aja. Di bawah bantal, di bawah kolong(?), di dalam dompet, di dapur dan di semua tempat di area rumah kita."

"Mamah, papah ga nyangka mamah segitunya cintaaaa ama papah sampe di setiap sudut rumah kita mamah taruh foto papah." Chanyeol nangis pake bonus beringus saking terharunya.

"Papah...ga usah terharu gitu. Mamah naruh foto papah di semua area rumah hanya untuk nakut-nakutin tikus, dan puji syukurrrr bangetttt gara-gara itu rumah kita terbebas dari tikus."

KRETEK! KRETEK!

Suara hati Chanyeol yang hancur lebur. Udah terharu denger cerita istrinya tentang betapa besar cintanya pada Chanyeol. Ternyata oh ternyata hanya PHP belaka.

"Mamah, hati papah sakitttt pake banget. Sakitnya tuh disini." Chanyeol nepuk-nepuk dada Baekhyun, dikit modus gitu.

"Biarin, emang gw pikirin." Baekhyun ngibasin rambut ala iklan shampoo. Sepertinya jiwa asli Baekhyun udah kembali.

"Sekarang lu pilih! Buang tuh foto atau "puasa" seabad plus tidur di luar." Baekhyun natap tajam Chanyeol.

"Tapi mah, itu foto cuma satu-satunya. Boleh ya gapapa kan?" rayu Chanyeol.

"Pilih sekarang!"

"Mamah, kan masih mending papah punyanya satu. Daripada Sehun yang ngefans ma Miranda Kerr, tuh punya banyak koleksi fotonya, bukan hanya foto tapi majalah juga. Trus ini untung posenya masih biasa, lahhh koleksi foto ma majalah Sehun ga ada yang biasa posenya." Ceplos Chanyeol.

"OHHHHH THEEEEHHHHUUUUNNNNN!" teriak Luhan menyebabkan gempa di studio.

"Mommy calm down! Puatha...puatha!" ingat anak kedelapan Hunhan.

"Ke...kenapa baby deer?" tanya Thehun takut-takut.

"Kau!" tunjuk Luhan.

"Mommy, jangan marah-marah! Marahnya nanti aja abis buka puasa." Kali ini anak Hunhan yang kesembilan.

"Tarik napas keluarin tarik napas keluarin tarik napas keluarin." Sehun berusaha nenangin Luhan.

"Kau...urusan kita belum selese." Luhan

"Iya baby deer nanti kita selesekan." Sehun gandeng Luhan menyingkir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pemirsa...jumpa lagi dengan saya BaekSoo..."

"Dan saya SooBaek...salam jumpa di acara paling fenomenal seantero Korea...BaekSooBaek Show."

"Baiklah mengingat durasi tayang yang tidak banyak karena akan ada kampanye pemilihan Presiden. Jadi, kita langsung aja mendengarkan kisah selanjutnya. Kisah cinta dari pasangan terweoweoweeee. Pasangan yang sempat mengalami pemotongan durasi. Pasangan yang…" – Baeksoo

"Stop! Stop! Lu kelamaan ngomongnya ahhh ntar kita beneran kena durasi nih. Udah gw aja yang ngomong. Uke, seme dan anak-anak tercinta mari kita sambut…please welcome…..Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun." – Soobaek.

Mendadak studio menjadi hening, perlahan-lahan terdengarlah lagu Mr Mr mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Tampak 9 orang anak kecil maju ke depan, ohlala rupanya mereka adalah anak-anak pasangan Chanbaek yang ngecoverin Mr Mr. Mereka menari dengan sangat lincahnya, bak SNSD versi mini. Tapi di tengah-tengah acara dance cover itu munculah…..

"Pisang goreng pisang goreng, sedap sedap sedap." Teriak penjual pisang goreng keliling. 5 orang anak Chanbaek langsung bubar jalan mendengar makanan paporit mereka.

"Eyeliner gratis eyeliner anti luntur eyeliner anti badai (?)." teriak penjual eyeliner. Seketika panggung kosong. Rupa-rupanya bukan hanya anak-anaknya yang bubar jalan grak, ortu mereka si Chanbaek juga mengikuti jejak anak-anak mereka.

"WOYYYY! LAGI SYUTING LIVE! BALIK WOYYYYY." Teriak Baeksoo, memadamkan listrik studio.

"CHENCHEN/CHEN HYUNG/BAOZI/XIUMIN HYUNG." Koor para couple minus Chanbaek.

"Maap sodara sodari sekalian. Abah mengalami lowbat, perlu di charge." Jawab Xiumin sambil ngegotong Chen pergi.

Akhirnya mereka pun mengadakan acara api unggun dadakan menggunakan api buatan Chanyeol. Setelah pasangan Chanbaek dipaksa balik ke studio. Dan Chanyeol yang diancam ga bakal ditayangkan klo pelit kekuatan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah sodara, sodari sekalian. APa kalian penasaran dengan kisah cinta kami? Pasangan Chanbaek yang fenomenal dan tak terpisahkan?" buka Chanyeol.

"Untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian, saya Park Baekhyun mewakili suami dan keluarga saya akan memulai kisah kami…Pernikahan kami ini termasuk kategori MBA alias Married By Accident." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Astagaaa anak muda jaman sekarangggg! Makanya dengerin nasehat nenek. Klo pacaran jangan di tempat yang remang-remang apalagi gelap banyak setannya kan. Ada baiknya juga sebelum pacaran baca doa dulu biar ga digoda setan, jadi kan tidak sampe mengalami MBA….ckckckckck dasar anak muda." Ceramah Suho *Mamah Suho Dedeh*

"Hyung…lu sotoy banget ihhh….bukan MBA itu." Protes Chanyeol.

"Ga usah ngelak deh lu Yeol. Dimana-mana yang namanya MBA itu pan pasti gegara si uke udah hamil duluan." Jawab Luhan.

"Dihhh…lu semua pada sotoy deh. Makanya dengerin kita cerita sampe selese." Omel Baekhyun. "Pah, kamu aja yang cerita deh…mendadak mamah jadi lupa nih."

"Yo…okee…sexy…." Yang laen facepalm. "Jadi, awalnya gw ma Baekhyun itu sahabatan. Tapi semua berubah ketika gw ma dia akan berangkat menjemput tunangan gw, di tengah jalan mobil kami mengalami kecelakaan, kita bedua amnesia. Dan gara-gara amnesia inilah yang mengiring kami menjadi pasangan suami istri."

"Gimana bisa kalian bedua amnesia trus jadi pasangan suami istri." Tanya BaekSoo

"Nahhh…cerita gw belum selese. Jadi, ortu gw itu salah sangka, dia kira si Baek itu tunangan gw. Soalnya pas itu si Baek ngebawa cincin warisan keluarga gw yang selalu diturunin buat mantu keluarga Park yang gw titipin ke dia. Berhubung kita amnesia jadi kan ga bisa nginget tuh jadi pas dibilang kita ini pasangan tunangan kita percaya aja. Apalagi ada bukti cincin itu. Kebetulan juga ortu gw belum pernah ketemu si Baek, maklum orang sibuk. Yaudah dibilang pasangan tunangan trus disuruh nikah kita terima aja apalgi entah kenapa tiap kali ngeliatin Baekie ato deket-deket dia jantung gw kaya lagunya Ahmad Dani…..Setiap ada kamu, mengapa jantungku berdetak, berdetak lebih kencang, seperti gendering mau perang….gitu juga yang dialami si Baekie….Kan kata orang meski kita lupa atau ga bisa melihat tapi yang namanya hati ga pernah berbohong *tsaaahhh* jadinya berdasarkan keyakinan pada hati kami, kami pun memilih menerima pernihakan ini." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, mengengam tangannya.

"Mamah, I love you full….Sarangahae….Te Amo…..Aku cinta kamu…..Mahal kita…..Wo Ai Ni…..Aishiteru….J'etaime…..Aku Padamu…..Kulo Tresno karo Kowe…dan semua ungkapan cinta dalam segala bahasa ku persembahkan untukmu." Chanyeol ngecup tangan sang uke, sedangkan sang uke hanya menatap sang seme dengan wajah penuh haru dan rona pingku pingku menghiasi kedua pipinya. Tak menyangka sang seme, ayah dari anak-anaknya sekaligus kepala keluarga panutan keluarga Park bisa sedemikian ahemmmm romantisnya.

Adegan ini membuat semua yang ada di studio terhanyut, mereka tak menyangka kisah pasangan Chanbaek sedemikian mengharukan berawal dari persahabatan, Married By Accident, berjalan dengan penuh romantisme, meski terkadang diwarnai pertengkaran….."_Tapi itulah yang namanya berumah tangga._" Batin mereka semua kompak.

Namun sayanggg beribu-ribu sayanggggg adegan mengaharukan tersebut dikacaukan oleh serangan dari negara api ehhh salah oleh padamnya api unggun yang menerangin studio disertai bunyi benda jatuh dan jerit kesakitan, ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu.

BRUGGGHHH!

PRANGGGGG!

KLONTANGGG!

"PAANAAASSSSS!"

"HUWEEE MOMMY, DADDY, APPA, EOMMA, PAPI, MAMI, GELAPPPP!"

"ADOHHHH BADAN GW!"

"ADOHHH KEPALA GW!"

"MAMI KAMU GAPAPA KAN?"

"SAPA LU MANGGIL-MANGGIL GW MAMI?"

Yang baru reda setelah lampu di studio menyala. Tampaklah keadaan studio rusuh.

"Beh, udah Nyak bilangkan lebih baik kita ke studio BSBS pake cara normal aja. Babeh sih ga mau nurut kata-kata Nyak." Seorang uke lagi mengomeli sang seme berkulit hitamnya yang sekarang bertambah hitam efek jatuh di atas api.

"Kan biar hemat Nyak, sekalian ngasah teleportasi Babeh." Jawab si Babeh.

"KIMMMMM KKAMJJJOOOONGGGGIIIIINNNNN!" teriak penghuni studio, seraya menyerbu Babeh pembuat kerusuhan.

"AMMMMPPPPPUUUUNNNNN" dia pun berlari menyelamatkan diri, meninggalkan sang uke tercinta bersama anak-anak dan duo MC BaekSooBaek.

Ohlala kerusuhan di studio efek dari kegagalan Kim Jongin and the family yang gagal berteleportasi dengan sempurna. Sekarang para penghuni studio yang menjadi korban kegagalan teleportasi melakukan tindakan penyerangan terhadap si empunya kekuatan.

"Ya Tuhan! Semoga aja babeh berhasil selamat." Doa seorang Nyak Kim Kyungsoo

"AMIN!" jawab kesebelasan Kaisoo.

"Jika tidak berhasil selamat, mohon ampunilah dosa-dosanya yang bejibun dan terimalah dia disisimu."

"AMIN!"

"Jangan lupa. Tolong kirimkan saya penggantinya. Seorang pria macho berkulit tan, berbadan sexy, bernama Taylor Laurtner, tapi kali ini mohon yang asli jangan yang kawe lagi. Sudah cukup saya dengan yang kawe."

"AMIN!"

Demikianlah doa seorang Nyak Kyungsoo untuk sang seme tercintah dan masa depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lantas bagaimana nasib sang seme? Yukkk mari kita intip!

Babeh Kim Jongin ato yang akrab dipanggil Babeh Kai berlari-lari menyusuri lorong menuju pintu darurat, sesuai dengan keadaannya saat ini. Di belakangnya segerombolan orang masih semangat 45 mengejarnya, bukan fans ato debt collector, mereka hanyalah segerombolan orang yang menjadi korban kegagalan teleportasinya. Yang ingin mengajak Babeh Kai melakukan hitung-hitungan. Saat akan mencapai tangga darurat, babeh Jongin berbelok arah. Rupa-rupanya dia mengganti tujuan untuk pergi ke toko topeng yang berada tak jauh dari tangga darurat. Sesampainya di toko topeng, dia mencari topeng kembarannya. Bukan, bukan topeng Taemin SHINee, tapi kembaran jauhnya sangat jauh di Hollywood. Dia tak lain tak bukan adalah Taylor Laurtner. Berhasil menemukan sang sodara kembar, dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko topeng.

Babeh Jongin alias Babeh Kai yang telah bertransformasi menjadi Taylor Laurtner melewati segerombolan korban gagal teleportasinya. Sontak saja Babeh Kai Laurtner menyebabkan para uke heboh.

"KYAAAAA! TAYLOR LAURTNERRR, NIKAHI AKUUUU!" teriak Luhan heboh

"TAYLOR LAURTNER, JADIKAN AKU PENGANTINMU!" sambung Baekhyun tak kalah heboh

"KRIS GEGE, LOE GW END! TAO MAU NIKAH AMA TAYLOR LAURTNER." Teriak pada sang suami.

"Taylor Laurtner? Siapa tuh? Apa sodara papi?" tanya mami Lay pada papi Suho.

"Aku baru denger ada bakpao dengan nama Taylor Laurtner, apa itu bakpao dari Amerika?" Xiumin salah fokus.

ChanHunKris yang ukenya paling heboh dengan kemunculan "Taylor Laurtner" mendengus kesal. Mereka bertiga mengadakan rapat dadakan. Hasilnya sebagai seme paling jago Inggris diantara mereka, Kris diutus untuk menginterogasi si "Taylor Laurtner".

Melihat Kris mendekatinya, Babeh Kai Laurtner jadi panic. "_Mampus gw. Ntar klo Kris hyung ngajak ngomong Inggris bisa berabe nih._" Batin Kai Laurtner. Keringat mengalir deras membanjiri dahinya. Dia berusaha memutar otaknya secepat mungkin, dan TING….munculah ide di kepalanya. Terima kasih dia ucapkan buat sang uke yang demen nonton inpotaiment plus drama terbarunya Kim Soohyun dan Jun Jihyun. Berkat mereka Babeh Kai Laurtner dapet pencerahan.

"Excuse me, Sir, What are you doing in there?" casciscus Kris dengan lancar.

Memandang sekilas Kris, "Sowrry, No comment." Jawab Kai ala-ala Cheon Songyi plus artis inpotaiment *Kai: Youn, gw ini sebenernya Kai Laurtner ato Kai Jihyun sih? Jadi galau identitas nih* sambil berjalan meninggalkan segerombolan korban gagal teleportasinya cengo menuju studio syuting BSBS.

Kemunculan Kai Laurtner di studio pun menimbulkan kehebohan yang sama dengan di luar studio, khususnya dari sang uke tercinta.

"KYAAAA! TAYLOR LAURTNERRRRR" teriak Nyak Kyungsoo, ga pake permisi langsung meluk si "Taylor Laurtner". "Terima kasih Tuhan. Engkau menjawab doaku yang terakhir." Nyak Kyungsoo langsung sujud syukur. Kai ngeliat kelakuan sang uke langsung potek.

"_Benar ku mencintaimuuuu, tapi tak beginiii. Kau khianati hati ini, kau dustai aku…_" nyanyi Kai dalam hati. Tak menyangka sang uke memilih Taylor Laurtner daripada dirinya. #Kairapopo #Kaibaikbaiksaja Sepertinya pada episode hari ini, lagunya mas Anang Hermansyah laris manis.

"Taylor, please marry me. I'm single lady (?) now. My husband is dead." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Yes….yes…yes…" jawab Kai yang ora ngerti Kyungsoo ngomong apa.

"Really? You want to marry me?" Kyungsoo menatap "Taylor Laurtner" dengan mata yang bling-bling.

"Yes…yes…yes…"

"So, lets go to KUA."

"Yes…yes….yes…."

Penuh semangat 45 Kyungsoo menyeret "Taylor Laurtner" ke KUA, tapi sayang langkahnya langsung ditahan ma duo MC tercinta kita.

"Wewww….Jeng Kyungsoo jangan main pergi aja dong." Tahan Baeksoo.

"Tauk nih….udah dibayar mahal juga." – Soobaek.

"Gimana sebelum berangkat ke KUA cerita dululah, yaaa nostalgia gitu tentang kisah Jeng Kyungsoo dan Babeh Kim Jongin alias Babeh Kai." – Baeksoo.

"Babeh Kim Jongin? Babeh Kai? Siapa ya? Ga kenal tuh." Jawab Kyungsoo tegas, tanpa tau jawabannya telah membuat suara "KRETEK! KRETEK!" di dalam hati seorang Babeh Kai. #Kairapopo #Kaibaikbaiksaja

"Dihhh…mentang-mentang yang udah jadi janda ehhh duda. Pura-pura lupa deh ma mantan suami." – Soobaek.

"Itu kan masa lalu, jadi lebih baik kita lupakan. Pan kita harus mope on." Kata Kyungsoo sambil kedip-kedipin mata ke "Taylor Laurtner" nya. Makin "KRETEK! KRETEK" deh hati Babeh Kai.

"Emang sih masa lalu, tapi kan pemirsa pengen tau, penasaran dengan kisah kalian hingga bisa menikah." – Baeksoo.

"Baiklah klo kalian memaksa, tapi bayarannnya dobel yeee?" – Kyungsoo

Ditariknya tangan sang "Taylor Laurtner" duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo menatap kamera penuh fokus.

"Beginilah kisah saya dan…Babeh Kai….sebenarnya yeee klo mo jujur. Saya menikah dengan Babeh Kai itu didasarkan pada kekhilafan masa muda. Suatu ketika pas saya pulang syuting panci Teflon, para kru ngajak karaokean plus minum-minum. Awalnya saya nolak karena pertama, badan saya pegel abis syuting pan itu. Kedua, saya ga kuat minum, gampang maboknya. Tapi berhubung nih perasaan sungkan saya yang tinggi melebihi alasan penolakan maka berakhirlah saya dengan karaokean plus minum-minum….Dan yang saya takutkan pun terjadi. Baru minum dua gelas, saya pun mabok. Nah, pas nih ya dalam perjalanan pulang seinget saya entah saya nabrak ato ditabrak gitu ama Taylor Laurtner…."

"Ehhh…kenapa Taylor Laurtner? Bukannya Babeh Kai?" – Soobaek

"Nahhh itu dia masalahnya, pas mabok itu yang saya liat Taylor Laurtner yasudah langsung saya geret ke KUA. Malam itu juga saya syah menjadi istri Taylor Laurtner. Kami pun pulang ke ga tau rumah siapa. Trus keesokan paginya pas saya bangun…tau ga apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo menatap BaekSooBaek bergantian. Duo MC geleng-geleng sebagai jawaban. "Keesokan paginya pas saya bangun, buka mata, di depan saya bukan Taylor Laurtner tapi Kim Jongin alias Kai. Ternyata efek mabok saya berhalusinasi ngeliat yang di depan Taylor Laurtner. Ehhh tapi bukan salah saya sepenuhnya kan. Salah kan tuh si Babeh Kai, salahkan kulitnya dan perawakannya yang sebelas dua belas ama Taylor Laurtner." Omel Kyungsoo.

"Tapi gapapalah itu kan udah jadi masa lalu, yang penting sekarang impian saya nikah dengan Taylor Laurtner jadi kenyataan." Kyungsoo gelayutan manja di lengan kekar "Taylor Laurtner".

"Nyakkkk…..Babeh ga nyangka ternyata Nyak tega ama Babeh." – Kai

"Ehhh….Taylor Laurtner kok bisa bahasa Indonesia?" Kyungsoo plus duo MC thock.

"Jelas aja bisa, gw kan Babeh Kim Jongin alias Babeh Kai yang tampan tiada tandingan." Kai akhirnya membuka penyamarannya. "Babeh kira Nyak udah bisa nerima Babeh di hati Nyak apalagi ditambah kehadiran kesebelas anak kita." Kamera menyorot sebelas anak berpakaian garis-garis belang hitam putih yang lagi tertidur dengan nyenyak. "Ternyata Nyak hanya bersandiwara. Babeh tau hidup ini hanya panggung sandiwara. Tapi pehhhliiissss jangan jadikan pernikahan kita panggung sandiwara *eaaaaaasikkkk*. Nyak tau ga gimana rasa sakitnya? Sakitnya tuh disiniiii." Kai megang dadanya.

Studio jadi sepi, hening, ga da suara.

"Ehhh…kok sepi?" Kai heran.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"KIMMMMM JONNGGGIIIINNNNN!" teriak Kyungsoo. Studio kembali gempa ditambah mati lampu lagi.

BUGHHHH!

PRANGGGG!

TRANGGGG!

BYURRRRRR!

#PoorJongin #Kyungsooukegalak #Kairapopo #Kyungsooseterong

Mendengar perkataan Kai awalnya terbesit perasaan bersalah di hati Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun hingga detik ini Kai masih berstatus suaminya, dia kan batal jadi jandu alias janda duda. Suami yang telah bersam-sama dengannya mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga selama 9 tahun. Tapi mengingat Kai yang lagi-lagi membohonginya dengan menyamar jadi Taylor Laurtner, dia jadi esmoni sodara sodari. Bayangkan dua kali dia di PHP. Bayangkan! Gimana rasanya jadi dia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pemirsa itulah sekelumit kisah perjalanan cinta para guest kita. Dengan kisah Kaisoo sebagai penutup perjumpaan kita….." - Baeksoo

"Semoga semua kisah tersebut dapat memberikan pelajaran bagi kita semua. Pemirsa telah sebanyak 4 episode kami menemani anda, oleh karena itu sekarang tiba waktunya bagi saya, Soobaek…"

"Dan saya Baeksoo undur diri dari hadapan anda. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan."

"Woyyy….woyyy jangan closing dulu." Potong Baekhyun.

"Kita juga mau melakukan closing nih." – Lay.

"Harusnya guest kan juga hadir pas closing." – Tao.

"Sekalian ada yang mau kita sampein ke pemirsa." – Xiumin.

"Kumpulll woyyyy kumpullll." Panggil Suho.

Seluruh guest yang terdiri dari Kristao, Sulay, Hunhan, Chenmin, Chanbaek dan Kaisoo ga ketinggalan anak-anak mereka berkumpul.

"Udah lengkap semua?" – Kris.

"Siiipppp bereessss!" - Chen.

"Klo gitu tunggu apalagi?" - Kai

"Buruan kita sampein ke pemirsa daripada kena durasi" – Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah…dengan berakhirnya BaekSooBaek Show…kami keluarga besar Kristao, Sulay, Hunhan, Chenmin, Chanbaek dan Kaisoo mengucapkan…" – Chanyeol

"Terima kasih telah menyaksikan acara ini dari episode awal hinggan terakhir dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa." Koor mereka kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonggggghaseyoooo!**

**Dengan berakhirnya kisah para couple maka berakhir juga FF ini ^^**

**Youn mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian yang telah setia mengikuti FF ini dari chapter 1 hingga chapter terakhir. Terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca, baik yang nampak dan ga nampak di review, followers, favorites ^^**

**Semoga FF ini dapat menjadi hiburan bagi kalian semua, dan Youn mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan masih adanya typo yang bertebaran.**

**Sekian untuk FF ini…see you next time ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAPTER 3:**

**Unique fire, choi. , exindira, tania3424, RZHH 261220, Pharmacy97line, ShadowCrush.**

_**Tania3424: Harap maklum dengan kisah-kisah ajaib disini XD ini udah lanjut kok dan tiba juga di chapter terakhir ^^ Thanks for read & review ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAPTER 1-3:**

**Rivecca Wu 2, SyJessi22, exindira, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, LeeYeon, hunhanminute, Jenny, RZHH 261220, dan Tania3424, raetaoris, 12, Unique fire, choi. , Pharmacy97line, ShadowCrush.**

**.**

**.**

**Penutup…..REVIEW JUSEYO! XD**


End file.
